


you cant wake up this is not a dream

by demonphannie (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Stuff, are those right tags, cheating and affairs, happy endings for some??, idk how to tag, married!phil, not for others, pool boy!dan, this is sorta short and my tags are a mess, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/demonphannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>camille lester's marriage was falling apart and it was all because of that stupid pool boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	you cant wake up this is not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> yikes good luck i just lost my phanfic writing virginity

her pool was a mess, leaves floating around and dead bumble bees. camille needed a pool boy despite her husbands argument he would do it himself. she should've listened to him. with a wave of her hand, she wished him and their only child, winston, off to the park. camille set up an ad on the internet hoping for a pool boy with a drop of charm and attractiveness.  a little eye candy cleaning your pool at 4 pm never killed anyone. 

what she came up with was a dan howell. the kid was cute with tan skin and dark hair and eyes to match. although he had more awkwardness then charm. dan was fresh out of college, with an acting degree, and no money. he took up odd jobs while still managing on the side to get auditions for commercials and one line gigs.

(now in her present state of mind she thinks she should've gone with the not so smart, cat lady)

her husband, phil and the pool boy hit it off. first it started with muse, she should've drawn the line right there and fired him because after all that's how phil and her started dating, then it was anime and coming to their house after an audition to talk with phil and not clean the pool.

then it escalated from there, dan would come over during the winter and the pool obviously did not need cleaning. camille tried not to let him in but he showed his dimples and she thought what was there to worry about? he was just a kid. 

but the next year the pool boy became more than just the pool boy. he became phil's best friend and go to guy. phil would retreat to his small apartment whenever camille and him would fight. their fights became often and she was usually left alone with a crying winston. 

winston would ask her things like 

"are you and daddy breaking up?" soothing his nerves, she would whisper little no's into his dirty blonde hair (which he got from her) and meet his little blue eyes (inherited from phil) and wipe away his tears. those were her calming gestures for herself, to lie to herself and poor little winston.

then it happened. it was around her birthday, how ironic, she came home from a pta meeting, winston at a friends, ready to greet her husband. when camille heard the moans coming from upstairs. she felt a bit dizzy and smiled at her neighbor after exiting her house in a hurry. 

that day she found out her husband had a daddy kink. 

days soon became a never ending game of pinning the blame on anyone but yourself.

who's turn was it to pick up winston?

yours.

who was suppose to get more milk?

you.

who's job was it to get the minivan an oil change?

yours.

camille got tired out easily and went to bed, alone, at 9pm. she was sick of phil's little ventures to dan's new and bigger apartment. (which phil co payed, she found out on the credit card statement) maybe if she never hired that stupid pool boy she would be in a happy relationship, like vice president of the pta, jan. when the divorce paper's were on her nightstand one morning she was relieved and angry. 

how dare he do this to her? after 6 years of marriage?

she couldn't control her rage and headed off to dan's new apartment. banging on the door wildly dan, the former pool boy, opened the door distressed and hickeys visible on his neck. 

"can i speak to phil? my husband, please?" he nodded, frown forming on his face.

"phil? your so called ex wife is here?" camille could hear the bitterness on his tongue.

phil arrived at the door, shirtless, with a confused look on his face.

"so called? i gave her the divorce papers this morning." 

she glimpsed at the papers in her hands with a sour glare. 

"yeah he gave me the god damn papers and-"

camille cut herself off mid sentence, noticing the stare the two shared. it was so love filled, so tender, so genuine. she couldn't form words. the gaze they had put romance movies to shame. 

"congratulations." she whispered.

"huh? what was that?" dan asked.

"congrats. i hope you two will be very happy together." she said louder.

heading off to her car, leaving the two lovers behind at the door.

camille could only wish she could get someone to look at her like dan looked at phil.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ its really messy  
> hmu on tumblr @huhhowell


End file.
